Torchwoods Vacation
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: The team are bored with no hope. Until Jack comes and takes everyone on vacation! Janto, Towen and Gwhys but mainly Janto
1. The news

**This is my first ever Torchwood story so be kind and I will return the kindness.(btw Jack + Ianto are married same with Tosh + Owen and Gwen + Rhys) Enjoy!**

"Right" declared Jack in the board room waiting for attention but succeeding straight away due to every one being bored because there's been no right activity for the last 48hours so all they do is sit and wait...

"Guys go and pack your suitcases starting tomorrow were on holiday in Florida" said Jack and getting four heads staring at him with blank faces as his response.

"Really?" asked Owen with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"Yes tomorrow we leave here at 6am and head for the air port and get to Florida and 12pm and Rhys is coming to for the whole 2 weeks."

Gwen's face suddenly light up happy and cheery as soon as Jack said Rhys.

"Yay Rhys gets to come! I can't wait!" squealed Gwen and giggled after.

"Yes Rhys is coming to yet better go tell him to get ready. As of rest of you go and pack up for tomorrow I'll see you all here tomorrow and 5:30" finished off Jack as he watched Gwen get up and happily leave the board room as she shouts cya.

"Come on Tosh lets go and get our self's packed then" said Owen reaching his hand out for Tosh to take and smiles when she accepts the hand.

"Of course Owen lets go, see you two later then don't get into trouble" said Tosh as she makes her way to the exit with Owen.

"Oh I can't make a promise to that I'm afraid Tosh" Jack replied giving the Harkness grin which caused Ianto to blush.

"Look what you done you made him blush!" explained Tosh pointing to Ianto which caused him to blush more.

"So are you! And I like it when he blushes it makes him look sexy!" exclaimed Jack

"Okay Harkness don't wanna know!" shouted Owen leaving the room with Tosh leaving Ianto and Jack in the room.

"So you up for the next two weeks Yan?" Jack asked when Ianto finally got up and started collecting the dirty mugs. Which Jack found him look attractive doing it.

"Course only if you are" Ianto replied sorting out the papers on the table.

"You know I am Ianto" Jack replied wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and pulling him closer. "We'll have to go home in the minute and start packing if you want us to be in early tomorrow" Ianto said sniffing in Jacks scent and sighing. "Yes we should cause once that's done think of the naughty things I could do with you after!" Jack added

"Yeah what sort of ways?" Ianto asked Grinning and getting a grin from Jack in return. "Oh I can think of a few to do with your stopwatch and some squirty cream" Jack said laughing at the thought in his head then leaning into Ianto and crushing there lips together giving him a passionate kiss. Ianto moved his hands up to Jacks hair and started to ruffle it up with his hands.

"We should go home and finish this off" Ianto said in-between the kiss which caused Jack to grin in the kiss and let go.

"Come on then!" Jack said tugging Ianto for him to follow "No time to waste either!" Jack added.

"Its six o'clock Jack!" Ianto said giggling.

"See what I mean Ianto! That's not enough time! Got to get moving!" Jack shouted this time grabbing hold of Ianto and holding him bridal style and moving across the hub.

"Jack! I can walk you know!" Ianto said holding onto jack in case he fell.

"Yeah I know that but you walk to slow!" Jack said as they left the hub.


	2. Getting ready

**This chapter is about them all getting ready for tomorrow.**

**Gwen + Rhys **

Rhys just finished watching TV and drinking his alcohol when Gwen burst through the door squealing in every corner and dancing around the room starting to collect clothes and allsorts which puzzled Rhys. "You alright Gwen you drunk or something?" Rhys asked making his way over and seeing what she was doing. She was sorting her and Rhys piles on the table. "No I'm not drunk I'm just excited about tomorrow that's all!" she squealed turning to face Rhys with a massive smile. "You going on holiday or something?" Rhys asked. "Yes I am with someone else as well"

Rhys looked hurt has she said that who was she going with was she cheating on him? "Who's the other person then?" Rhys asked wondering why he just asked, when he shouldn't of cause now he's going to find out who the bastard is. "You silly! You're coming to Florida with me, Tosh, Owen, Jack and Ianto for two weeks! Isn't that great!"

Rhys sighed in relief "Yeah that's great he said hugging Gwen. "But do I have to pay for my self?" Rhys asked. "Course not! Jacks payed for you already we just have to pack and be in the hub tomorrow by 5:30am! So we have to pack!" Gwen said then she was off to the other room sorting the clothes out for the next two weeks "its going to be the best two weeks ever!" she thought.

**Tosh + Owen**

"Come on then Tosh lets start packing for tomorrow then, god knows what's he's planned for us in the two weeks" Owen said rummaging about in his closet looking for his spare clothes to throw in the suitcase.

"At least it's going to be fun that's what's matters" replied Tosh looking through her wardrobe. "I've got to have this!" Tosh said as she picked up her favourite top and putting it into the suitcase.

"Well I'm more or less done" Owen said putting his suitcase on the bed with a huff.

"You got your toothbrush?"

"Uh well no"

"You got your deodorant?"

"Oh I hate it when you beat me!" Owen said looking helpless opening his suitcase once again and looking for his items.

"And that's why you love me" Tosh replied giggling at Owen who got stuck in-between the wardrobe looking for his deodorant.

**Jack + Ianto**

"Right lets see what we need pants and socks... check. Shorts... check. T- Shirts and trousers... check. Toothbrush and deodorant... check. Shaving kit... check. That's everything in my suitcase done" Ianto said as he did up he suitcase with neatly folded clothes etc. "How are you getting on Jack?" Ianto asked and looking over to the scene in front of him of Jack attempting to do up his suitcase. "Do-ne" Jack replied "can we have sex now?" "Let me just check your suitcase" Ianto said as he made his way over and opened the suitcase and looked at the unfolded clothes and other items in it. "No wonder you couldn't shut it the clothes aren't folded!" Ianto said as he started folding the clothes. "There's no point folding them only if your going to take them out again!" Jack said. "Oh well what can I say I like things neat and tidy" Ianto said as he shut the suitcase and turned to see a grinning Jack with squirty cream in one hand and a stopwatch in one hand. "Now that we've done the suitcases can we please have sex now" Jack said giving puppy eyes which Ianto couldn't resist. "Okay caraid what ever you want have your naughty way with me" Ianto said putting the suit case down and getting a grin from Jack as he step forward and took the lid off the squirty cream and started shaking it. "Oh this is going to be fun I can tell" Jack said as he started putting cream on Ianto's cheeks and chin. "There" Jack replied as his leant forward and starting to lick Ianto's cheek causing him to groan making Jack grin and make his way down to the neck with dripping cream, Only to have his head swiped up and so he meets Ianto's head and getting a passionate kiss.

Jacks hands made there way down to Ianto's tie and started to loosen it and make it fall to the ground. Well lets just say there was no more words that night...

**End of chapter 2 tell me what you think! sorry if mistakes im rubbish at spelling=P**


	3. The Flight

**Chapter 3 the Flight **

As they made there way to the plane just after putting their suitcases in the machine and having them taken to the plane every one was just about to start boarding.

"Yan your passport photo looks really cute! When we get back I'm going to photo copy it and hang it on our wall!" said Jack as he griped Ianto's hand waiting for the others to hand there passport photos. "I do not look cute! That's just what I looked like when I was 15 years old and I didn't like having my photo taken!" "Its still cute!"

"What you two talking about then?" Rhys asked looking at the two men.

"Doesn't Ianto look cute in this photo?!" Jack said as he snatched the photo and showed it to them.

"Yes!" squealed Tosh and Gwen drooling at the photo.

"See told you Ianto!" replied Jack giving the Harkness grin.

"Jack stop it!" Ianto said as he blushed and took the passport back.

"Right lets go to the plane it leaves in 5 minutes" said Jack looking at the team plus Rhys.

"What 5 minutes I don't want to miss the flight come on Tosh!" Owen said grabbing Tosh's hand and dragging her to the plane. "Lets go then Rhys coming Jack, Ianto?" "You bet!" was the reply she got then off they went to the plane. As they got in they were welcomed with chairs with silk on and tickets on top saying TORCHWOOD. So they guessed that's where they sit. "I'm sitting next to the window!" Jack shouted making his way to the seat and indicating Ianto to sit next to him. "Come on Ianto I cant sit on my own the whole way there!" Jack said as he grinned. Ianto curved his soft lips into a smile and made his way and sat down leaning into Jack and resting his head on his chest and getting a strong arm wrapped round his waist causing him to smile even more.

"Oh don't they look cute?!" Tosh and Gwen exclaimed getting strange looks from Owen and Rhys. "Okay maybe not then" Gwen pouted as she sat down and turned to face Jack and Ianto and mimicking "Cute!" causing Jack to chuckle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may you please pay attention and see what the captain has to say before we leave thank you" the Lady said as TVs started to come down from the ceiling and the captain came on the screen giving the intrusions. About two and a half minutes later the lady came back explaining the access exits in case of emergency "Okay ladies and gentleman thank you for your patience we are about to take off so please Fasten your seatbelts and hold on tight then refreshments will take place" with that and she was off. "Hold on tight to me caraid if you get scared" Jack breathing into Ianto's ear causing shivers down Ianto's spine which made him chuckle. "Were starting to take off" Ianto pointed out pointing to the window looking out and the moving runway track. "Ready?" Jack said as he started to tighten his grip around Ianto in case he got scared. As the plane started to fly up into the sky Gwen and Toshiko squeezed on Owens and Rhys arm and hid there heads. Jack chuckled at the sight and gazed down at his lover Ianto and found him looking up and smiling up at him with blue pool eyes that glisten in the sun light. Jack made his was down and kissed Ianto softly on the lips and pulled away due to the seatbelt sign going off and everyone taking off there seatbelts but Jack and Ianto were to comfortable to move so there's stayed on. "Look there Ianto that's the Atlantic ocean its the part of the ocean which is home to thousands of creatures in 30 century's time the number would have tripled with millions of animals in there most of the ones before would have all evolved and some would have not. And some would mate with different species and making a new breed of fish and cycle just carries on going and going" Jack explained. "Its amazing" Ianto said as he looked out at the ocean below. "Its quite something" said jack.

"Jack?"

"Yes Ianto?"

"Are some of the creatures in the ocean in the 51st century aliens by any chance?"

"Yes there is you clever thing to figure that out there's zutams and floteps and allsorts"

"Wow that's something special"

"Not as special as you though"

"You too"

Jack gazed at the torchwood team and found them all asleep atsept him and Ianto. They all looked so peaceful and so quiet to be honest to what they usually are. Jack thought he ought to get a good couple minutes sleep just to be sure so he doesn't sleep for the rest of the day. So he snuggled down to Ianto and closed his eyes drifting to sleep letting the sleep take over him...

"Jack?"

"..."

"Jack.."

"..."

"JACK!"

And with that Jack woke upright causing him to fall straight down onto the floor. "Come on Jack we have to go and get are suitcases the others have already left" Ianto explained.

"What!!!! Why didn't you wake me!"

"I have it took me 10 attempts to wake you up"

"Oh well come on! We have to catch up!" said Jack as he grabbed Ianto's hand then they were off to the main part of the air port. When they got there they found the rest of the team waiting for the suitcases to come out of the machine so Jack and Ianto walked over. "There's sleepy head!" Owen said in a sarcastic tone. "Yes I have arrived!" Jack said making a pose which cased every one to laugh. "Very funny Jack!" Gwen said giggling in Rhys shoulder. "I try my best ma'am!" Jack said saluting with a wink causing Gwen to laugh more. "There's our suitcases" Ianto said grabbing them and pulling them towards the team. "Okay lets go and find our cab!" Jack said taking his suitcase and leading them to the exit. Outside they found a man holding a sign which read J HARKNESS. "That's us lets go!" Jack said taking Ianto's hand leading the team to the cab. Inside they all sat down as Jack gave the direction on where to go and then they were off.

When they arrived at the hotel they made there way to the reception and went to find there suites. "Jack Harkness I ordered 3 suites for the next two weeks" "Okay ... Ah here we are room 12 13 and 14 here's your keys hope you enjoy your stay." Said the receptionist as she gave the keys to Jack "Thank you, okay me and Ianto have room 12 Owen and Tosh have room 13 and Rhys and Gwen have room 14. All meet back here in 30 minutes so we can all go in the pool" Jack said.

"You bet Jack Owen said grabbing tosh's hand "come on Tosh" said Owen as he took the key off Jack and made his way to his room. "See you two later then" said Gwen taking the key and leaving with Rhys. "Come on then Ianto lets go" Jack said as they headed to room 12 and then Jack slot the key in and the door opened. Ianto gasped at the view in front of him there was a king sized bed in the corner with wood work that was carefully carved a massive fireplace with a lit fire and three other rooms. One containing a bathroom the other containing the kitchen and the other containing the dining room.

"Oh Jack this is perfect! Thank you for doing this!" Ianto said as he hugged Jack and kissing him on the cheek. "You all deserved it now lets gets ready to go swimming yeah?" Jack asked as he got a nod in return. Ianto started to unzip his suitcase and he found his swimming shorts and started to get changed. As he changed he noticed Jack watching him when he took off every piece of item clothing. "Yes?" Ianto asked as he finally got changed. Jack snapped out of his day dream and made his way over examining his body. "When did I get so lucky?" Jack asked.

"I sometimes think the same thing" Ianto replied

"I always knew red was your colour caraid"

"I know it is now get changed or I will do it for you!"

"Oh I wouldn't mind that"

"Just get changed!"

"Okay" then Jack started to change. Once he was changed into his blue swimming shorts he wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him on the lips and getting a kiss back in return.

"Love you" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear

"Love you two" Ianto whispered back "Now lets go" and they grabbed there towels and left.

**End of chapter 3 like it? Tell me what you think! Sorry if spelling mistakes you know me! =D**

**Also I didn't know what ocean to put and Atlantic Ocean came into my head first!**


	4. swimming and basket ball

**Chapter 4**

As they made there way up to the roof they met everyone else on the way, well on the way they met a very lost Owen and Tosh. When they arrived on the roof they were greeted with hot waves of sun a massive swimming pool and deck chairs surrounding it. Jack put his towel on the deck chair and done a cannon ball into the water followed by Owen and Rhys who made a bigger splash. Ianto however laid out his towel carefully and laid down sunbathing same as Tosh and Gwen.

"Hey girls" said Ianto gazing over to them and seeing them smile at him in return. "Hey Ianto you going in the pool with the other boys?" Gwen asked putting on sun block at the same time. "Nah to wet and cold" Ianto replied then getting back to his bathing position. Jack, Owen and Rhys were all giving each other head dunks and splashing them all over like little children having fun at the beach. "Jack you getting Ianto in or what?" Owen asked looking over to Ianto. "Yea I dare you to get him in here mate" Rhys said making his betting grin. "Hhmm" thought Jack "Only if you then get Tosh and Gwen in after" Jack replied. "Deal" was all the others said to Jack as he made his way over to the edge of the pool and got out, making his way to Ianto.

"Yes?" Ianto asked before Jack properly made it to him.

"Come in the pool Yan its fun!" Jack explained getting hyper.

"Sure it is but no" Ianto replied turning away from him to face the other side. Not expecting two wet hands to turn him over and giving him a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted 10 seconds until Jack pulled away. "Well if you put it like that then" Ianto said and made his way up to join Jack to go in the pool. As they started walking towards the pool Jack turned to face Gwen and mimicked watch this so she knew he was going to push him in. When they got to the edge Jack made his move and pushed his arms to push on Ianto but got surprised as Ianto ducked the attack and push Jack in instead and getting a laugh from the team. "Thank you, Thank you" Ianto said as he made a bow and headed back to the deckchair as Jack came up from the water to gasp for air. "Right that's it!" Jack exclaimed getting out of the pool and going over to Ianto and scooping him up and carrying a screaming Ianto over to the pool.

"God Jack your wet!" Ianto screamed trying to get out of the lock.

"So will you soon" Jack replied and with that he chucked Ianto into the pool. And doing a cannon ball in next to him. Ianto came up and looked straight at Jack. "Oh you're so dead!" Ianto shouted and diving into him and both going under the water. Rhys looked at Owen and saw him nod so it was their turn to do part of the deal. Rhys and Owen grabbed Tosh and a screaming Gwen and carried them bridal style to the edge of the pool by this point Tosh was also screaming. "Put us down!" Tosh and Gwen screamed. "Okay" was there reply as Owen and Rhys let go of them and watch them fall but only being grabbed by Tosh and Gwen by the arm so they followed in the pool. As the two men came up to gasp for breath they also got splashed in the face which led to a water fight. 5 or 6 minutes into the battle "Hey where's Jack and Ianto?" Tosh asked. "I don't think I wanted to know" Owen said pointing to the deep end and finding Jack pressing into Ianto on the wall with Jacks hands either sides of Ianto's waist, and Ianto's hands cupping Jacks face in a passionate kiss. "Oi! Love birds stop kissing! There's children about!" Owen shouted. Ianto could feel Jack grin into the kiss which caused Ianto to grin back. Owen splashed water over their heads hoping they would stop but they didn't so Owen whispered something into Rhys ear and getting a nod as the answer so they swam over. "What do you think they're going to do?" asked a confused Toshiko. "God knows" replied Gwen. When they finally swam over Owen and Rhys went either side of Jack and Ianto. Owen indicated to Rhys if he was ready and getting a nod in return so they made there move. Owen rugby tackled Jack causing him to break apart the kiss from Ianto and going straight into the deep water with Owen, as the same thing happened with Ianto. Ianto swam straight up for air due to kissing for ages and going under water, that's when he grabbed a water pistol and waited for Rhys to come up to the surface. As Rhys got up he got hit with water from the pistol then a rugby tackle back into the water. "That's for breaking up a good kiss!" Ianto said as he turned his attention to Jack and Owen half way across the pool.

"Jack keep him still!" Ianto shouted swimming over with the water pistol and seeing Jack nod and make a grab for Owen. "Hey let go Harkness!" Owen shouted as Ianto finally swam over. "No can do HARPER" Jack replied and nodding at Ianto who got Owen with the water pistol, then getting thrown in by Jack. "Couldn't have done it better!" Jack said giving Ianto a kiss on the cheek then noticing the water pistol in Ianto's hand. "Lets borrow that" Jack said taking the water pistol and filling it up with water. "Jack what are you going to do?" asked a puzzled Ianto. "You'll see" was the only reply he got then Jack aimed the pistol at his target and firing water at the victims, causing Ianto to gasp at who he attacked. Jack quickly hid the water pistol and swam away as an angry Tosh and Gwen turned to face Ianto. "DID YOU JUST?!" shouted Tosh and Gwen. "No! No! No! It wasn't me it was J-" to late Ianto was thrown into the water which led to yet another water battle. About 1 and a half hours later they all made there separate ways to their suites to get changed for basket ball in about 5 minutes.

When they got to the hall to play basket ball they found a basket ball in the centre of the court two massive hoops everything you need for basket ball. "Right what teams are we in then?" Owen asked taking hold of the ball and spinning it in his hands. "Oh I'm with Ianto" Jack said putting an arm around Ianto and pulling him close. "No you cant cause it wont be fair on us not being in are love couples so we'll have me Owen and Ianto in one team and Jack, Tosh and Rhys in the other" Gwen explained. Jack pouted and whispered in Ianto's ear "Good luck" and making his way to his team. "Right let's start ... NOW!" Owen announced as the game started. Owen made his move and passed the ball to Gwen who made it half way across the court then having to pass it to Ianto who turned and saw Jack opposite him.

"Oh looks like you've lost" Jack said in his eager voice because he thought Ianto was no good at basket ball but he was wrong. "That's what you think" said Ianto and with that he started dribbling up to the hoop dodging from Jack and making special moves as he went, with Owen looking gob smacked as Ianto made a score and him laughing at Jack's face. At the end of the match Owen, Gwen and Ianto's team had 12 and Jack's, Tosh's and Rhys had 6. "Good game" Ianto announced as he started to yawn followed by Toshiko and Rhys. "Looks like it's time for us to go to bed" Jack said taking Ianto's hand and taking him back to the suite. When they got in Jack and Ianto got changed and got in bed and snuggled up with each other. "I didn't know you were good at basket ball Yan" Jack said yawning and looking down at his lover. "You never asked" Ianto replied looking up at Jack and seeing his crystal blue eyes. Jack leant in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around Ianto giving a slow passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss they snuggled down so they could go to sleep but got awakened by moaning coming from room 13 and 14 which caused Jack to groan and sit up on the bed. "Oi there's people trying to sleep at this time of night you know!" Jack shouted and the moaning died down. "Thank you..." Jack said as he snuggled back down to get to sleep.

**End of chapter 4. Sorry if mistakes I've just started writing stories.** **Tell me what you think!**

**-Jaggerz**


	5. Day 1 Part 1

**Chapter 5 Day 1 part 1**

Early the next morning everyone was gathered at the cafe to have their breakfast. "So everyone have a good night?" questioned Jack. "It was lovely thank you" replied Gwen and also a nod from Rhys. "It was perfect thank you Jack" said Tosh snuggling into Owen. "Yea it was alright." Confessed Owen. "That's good to hear. But I don't know about you lot but I really wanted to bless the bed last night" said Jack. "No you're not allowed!!" said Gwen, Owen, Rhys and Tosh at the same time. "Says the four people that were blessing the bed all night!" replied Jack. "He's got a point you lot were at it all night" confessed Ianto. "We weren't!" replied the four. "Yes you have we've got proof!" said Jack and Ianto as Ianto reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and pressed play as moans and groans came out sounding like Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys, which caused them all to blush. "Told you!" said Jack "We didn't fall asleep till 3am due to you lot!" "Okay! But you do it most of the time at work!" said Owen. "Guys stop arguing breakfast is here" said Ianto indicating to the Lady coming over with trays of English breakfast. "Here's your meals I hope you enjoy" said the lady handing out the food and leaving. As they Tucked in everyone was thinking one question... What were they doing today? The Beach of course

-TORCHWOOOD-

When they arrived at the beach children were playing in the sand and ocean with adult's sun bathing and swimming. "So where's our spot?" Asked Ianto. Jack indicated to the East of a big spot perfect for the team. "Over there lets go" When they arrived they set there stuff down Ianto laying out the Towels, Gwen and Toshiko setting up the picnic and of course Jack, Owen and Rhys getting changed. Has they sat down to have their picnic Ianto leaned into Jack looking round at the view in front of him. "So what we doing after the picnic?" Tosh asked looking at everyone's head in turn. "OCEAN!" was the reply from Owen and Rhys, "looking for shells I guess" replied Gwen, "Sleeping for a little while first then ocean" yawned Jack starting to lay down and resting his head on the towel. "I don't know yet" Confessed Ianto "What about you Tosh?" asked Ianto. "I'm going shell picking with Gwen" and with that the team went their separate ways.

About 30 minutes later Ianto noticed Jack was asleep so an idea came to mind. Ianto ran to the Ocean where Owen' Rhys, Tosh and Gwen were playing in the waves. "Hey guys Jack's asleep why don't we burry him before he wakes up?" asked Ianto. "YOU BET!" was his reply to they went to take action. Ianto, Owen and Rhys started to dig a massive hole to fit Jack in as Gwen came up with a bucket of water to get the sand wet so it's harder for Jack to get up, as Tosh got shells and seaweed to decorate Jack with. "That's the hole done!" Owen announced "Now just to get Jack in with out waking him up" said Ianto as they made there way over to Jack and gentle lifted him up being carful not to wake him up. As they settled him down in the hole Gwen and Tosh started to fill the hole with wet sand. When the hole was filled Gwen and Tosh started to decorate the sand with shells and stones as Owen took the seaweed and put it on Jacks head as his hair "Looks even better than Jacks normal hair!" confessed Owen which caused Gwen and Tosh to giggle. "It's finished !" announced Gwen and Tosh squealing at the sight. "Its pretty good id like to see Jack get out of this!" said Rhys. Lets have a group photo and just photos of Jack to make it last!" said Tosh "Good idea" said Ianto "lets just get the camera then we'll start!" Said Gwen grabbing the camera and guiding the team to Jack to take the photo. A couple of torchwood gang group photos and Jack photos Jack started to stir. "Oh! He's stirring lets run for it!" said Owen as the team ran and hid behind a rock as Jack awoken.

"..." twitch shuffle "Why can't I move!" question Jack without his eyes open. Finally Jack opened his eyes "Oh very funny! Well done guys now let me out!" shouted Jack but got no response. "Right I'll just have to get myself out and get you all. Oh it's on!" shouted Jack and he started to move about to try and weaken the sand. After his 20th attempt the sand finally broke so Jack could get up. "Now to get you lot!" Jack announced as he started to search.

"Shit he's coming we better all make a run for it" said Owen as all the team agreed. "Okay one... two... Three!" Shouted Owen as they all ran to another spot that's when Jack spotted then and he made his attack. Jack made his first move on Ianto as he started to catch up with him only until he was 1 metre away he dived for him causing them to fall onto the sand Ianto on the bottom and Jack on the top. Jack turned Ianto round so he faced Jack "Oh hello Jack why are you covered in sand?" said Ianto as he smirked. "Hhhm I wonder why maybe it's because I woke up to find myself in a hole covered in sand which took my about 20 attempts to break free out of!" Jack replied and Ianto started to grin trying not to laugh. "But not I need to wash myself off and I think you need to too! You dirty boy!" and with that Jack pulled Ianto up taking him to the ocean as the others watched them enter. "Oh god I hope Jack doesn't give the ocean a blessing!" said Owen with a worried expression on his face.

**CLIFFHANGER... I hope its a cliff hanger to you lot thanks for reading. Tell me your ideas for what should happen next! Sorry if mistakes=P **

**-Jaggerz**


	6. Day 1 Part 2

**Day 1 part 2 enjoy**

Jack took his first steps into the water dragging Ianto behind him chuckling at Ianto's response as the cold waves hit him as they got deeper and deeper until only the chest and up showed. "It's bloody freezing Jack!" Ianto commented wrapping his arms round him self to keep him warm. "You like it really Yan! I can tell" "And what makes you think that then?" "Well uhh... you're not going back to the shore so you like it!" "Spouse I do then, but why tackle me first?" Ianto questioned. "Because I wanted us to be alone together that's all" Jack confessed looking down as if he was embarrassed. "Oh Jack" said Ianto making his way over and hugging Jack and he melted into the embrace. "If you wanted us just to be alone you could have just asked" said Ianto and getting a nod from Jack then a smile appearing on his face. "So how are you going to get the rest of the team?" Ianto asked looking down at Jack. "Hmm I don't know yet but I will get them back for sure!"

"..."

"Did you just feel that?"

"Yes I did Jack it was like the ground shaking was it you by any chance?"

"No it wasn't me"  
"Then if it wasn't you then what was I-" Ianto was cut of by a creature coming straight up from underneath him and jumping up to roar with its razor sharp teeth and googly eyes, which caused Ianto to go flying into the water. "YAN!" Jack shouted as he swam over to where the water was starting to settle where Ianto landed. Jack searched the area then took a deep breath and went under to search for his lover. Then he spotted Ianto stuck in-between sea weed and coral trying to break free from the lock but not succeeding so Jack went to help. Couple of pulls and rips later Ianto was free and was guided to safety up at the surface. When they arrived back at the surface they spotted the torchwood team in the horizon trying to run away from the 6ft tall creature with red scales and sea weed as hair. "Let's go!" Jack stated and off they went...

Over at the shore Owen was trying to protect the torchwood team with all his might. "Were the hell is Jack!" he shouted. "I don't know but I hope he hurry's!" screamed Toshiko hiding behind Owen. "Who and what are you and what do you want!?" shouted Owen at the creature. "M- my- my na- name is Ja- Jagon- Jagonduff and I am a Jagonders an- and I would like your clothes" Jagonduff replied staring straight at Owens shorts. "What! What for!" "To eat of course" and with that the creature leapt for Owen ripping his swimming shorts off and leaping back into the ocean leaving a very naked Owen at that point Jack and Ianto ran over. "Nicely done Owen couldn't of done it better my self but better get changed there's children about you know!" Jack stated and a crowd started to form around them, one old lady taking photos. "Oi no photos! I'm getting changed then were going back to the hotel!" Owen shouted grabbing the camera off the lady and walking back to his other items of clothing, as the torchwood team giggled behind.

-TORCHWOOD-

When they got back they all headed to the suite rooms 12, 13 and 14 to have a shower and changed for their next activity. Ianto stepped into the shower and letting the Hot water hit him and letting his worries go away about today's creature attack, that's when Jack stepped in to join him. "Jack what was that creature any way?" Ianto asked as Jack snaked his arms round his lover. "Toshiko said it was a Jagonders and I think it is cause I think I've met one before"

"Really when?"

"1945 that Jagonder chose a good place that night to get clothes to eat I tell ya loads of clothes went missing after that night"

"Where did it go?"

"To a strip club"  
"Oh not bad thinking that's properly the main place all of them would go to even I would go to there"

"Same here but properly to see the stripers"

"Jack! Anyway what are we all doing once we've changed?"

"Were playing pool!"

"Okay lets get ready then" said Ianto reaching for the shampoo

-TORCHWOOD-

The team all huddled across the pool table and they were set in there teams. "Okay this time it's going to be me, Jack and Tosh with Owen, Rhys and Ianto in the other team fair?" Gwen asked. "Yep only one thing... No striping Owen like you did at the beach" said Jack in a sarcastic tone. "Shut it Harkness!" Owen shouted and getting a sqince from Ianto at the volume of level. "Right let's start then" Rhys announced making a grab for the cue and brake's the triangle out and potting a Red "Were Reds" Rhys said making his next move. As it came to Ianto's turn he didn't notice that Jack was behind him and he made his position to shoot the cue into the red ball. Jack looked at Ianto's ass and tried not to resist and he started to move his position to make his move. By this point Jack was making faces trying not to make a grab for it and lead to properly blessing the pool table. As Ianto made his move Jack grabbed him and shoved him to the wall crushing there lips together and then going out of the room dragging Ianto out of the room to suite 12 leaving the torchwood team behind. "What was that about?" Gwen asked "it was spouse to be Jack's turn but I guess it's Tosh's go now here you go Tosh" said Gwen passing the cue to Tosh. "Thank you Gwen" said Tosh as she made her move and potted a yellow "I didn't know you were good at pool Tosh" Owen stated watching Tosh make her next move. "It's all about maths really angles, fractions that sort of stuff really" Tosh explained as she passed the cue to Owen to take his turn...

About 15 minutes later the game had finished and Jack made his way in supporting a very tired Ianto. "We're back to continue with the game" Said Jack as he stopped Ianto from falling. "To late we've just finished surprisingly the girls won so we're now going to bed coming Tosh?" Owen said reaching a hand out for Tosh and walking back to suite room 13. "Later Jack better luck next time at hurrying up on your sex hey?" Gwen said as she made her way back with Rhys.

"Now why would I want to hurry something so precious and wonderful as that!" Jack shouted back and he and Ianto made their way back for the second time to room 12.

**End of day 1 hope you enjoyed it thanks for the reviews they mean alot to me and I hope you continue to review and tell me what I should do for one of days and I'll try and add it. Sorry if mistakes I'm rubbish at spelling I do try =P**

**-Jaggerz**


	7. Day 2 Part 1

**Day 2 Part 1**

As Jack laid in the most comfortable bed and nuzzling his head in Ianto's neck that's when he noticed... It's their anniversary today and he's forgotten to get Ianto a present, oh great he thought. Jack silently got up making sure he didn't wake up Ianto and made his way to go and get changed so he could quickly go and get Ianto's present. As he put on he cotton stitched t-shirt he thought he ought to leave a note just in case his lover wake's up and doesn't find him next to him. So as Jack finished getting changed he searched the room for a piece of paper he noticed a sheet of paper from where they got a menu from the cafe down stairs so he decided that would be perfect to right the note on, now just to find a pencil. Jack started rummaging through his suitcase being carful not wake wake Ianto up as he found a really bendy sorta pencil so it will do so he scribbled a note placed it on the bed side table and left.

-TORCHWOOD-

As Ianto started to stir in the bed he had a little moment to see what day it was February 11th 2010, it's his and Jack's anniversary now they had been married for a year. Within that Year was Ianto's best day of his entire life, as he said those vows and promised to be in Jack's life forever as he did the same. Ianto turned him self round so he could face his lover and wish him a happy anniversary that's when he noticed the cold crumpled sheet before him with a note lying on top with Jack's handwriting on top, so he took the note and started reading it. Which read

_-Dear Yan_

_If your reading this then I've quickly gone out to the shop I'll be back soon I promise. Sorry if I wasn't there if you woke up its 9:00 now so I'll be back soon. _

_Lot's of love from _

_-Jack -x-_

_P.s happy anniversary_

Ianto glanced at the clock and saw it read 10:00 so he really should be back soon, so Ianto decided he ought to have a shower so he got up and headed for the shower. After what felt like hours in the shower which was actually 20 minutes Ianto thought it would be best to get out so the hotel doesn't have to pay a massive water bill because of him. As Ianto got changed he wondered what he was going to wear today so he decided skinny black jeans and a red top would do. As he reached to pick up his red top he looked down at his ring and smiled as he read the carve on the ring which said -_Love you for all eternity Jack-_

By that point Ianto didn't hear the door shut and his lover walk over and wrap his arms around his bare chest and nuzzling at his neck. "Happy anniversary Jack" Ianto said smiling from Jack's touch. "Happy anniversary too Yan" Ianto replied turning Ianto round and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. When Ianto pulled away he continued to get changed and put his red top on and started to comb his hair sorting it out making sure no hairs were going to stray. "We better go and have breakfast with the others soon" Jack said as he felt his pocket to make sure he still had Ianto's gift tucked inside. "Yea lets go then" Ianto replied and off they went to the cafe.

As they entered the cafe they found Tosh and Gwen snuggling into Rhys and Owen at the corner to the right, by then Owen indicated them over so joined with them. "Is that black skinny jeans your wearing Ianto?" Said Owen in a surprised tone "I do believe it I Owen Ianto replied as he snuggled into Jack and getting an arm wrapped around him" "Happy anniversary you two!" Tosh and Gwen squealed together hugging both Jack and Ianto at the same time. "Thank you very much you two" Ianto replied a smile appearing across his face. Jack was about to thank them as well but got cut off as a waitress went over. "Did I just hear it right saying that there was an anniversary over here?" she asked. "Yes you heard right! There is one it's Jack and Ianto's!" giggled Gwen pointing to Jack and Ianto in the corner snuggling up together eating a piece of toast. "Oh well then congratulations! I have something for you then! I hope you enjoy it" said the waitress as she handed Ianto a wine bottle for of red wine. "Wow thank you so much, but you didn't have to" "It's my pleasure and I couldn't resist not giving a bottle of wine to two cute men!" she squealed. "Thank you and your not so bad yourself" Jack replied giving the Harkness grin and causing the waitress to faint to the floor. "I didn't know my grin had so much power!" Jack stated as he looked down at the fainted waitress and watching two other waitress's coming over and taking the other waitress away. "So Jack what are we doing today?" Tosh asked and she took a bite out of her apple. "Hhmm how about we go to the theme park?" Jack asked. "What a wonderful idea!" giggled Gwen. "I just love rollercoaster's! And the bumper cars!" Gwen squealed getting really hyper. So today they went to the theme park.

As they got to the entrance of the theme park children could be heard screaming and laughing with adults chasing them round the park and a sort of stench of sick could be smelled. "Hi I would like 6 tickets for the theme park please" Jack said to the lady behind the counter "okay that would be... £30 pounds please" she said as Jack handed over the money. "Thank you very much Jack said as he turned to face the team. "Okay here's your tickets meet back here at 6" Jack said as he handed out the tickets one by one. "Thank you Jack!" Gwen said as she pulled on Rhys arm "Lets go on the rollercoaster!" And with that they were off towards the rollercoaster. "You any good at poker Tosh?" Owen asked as held out his hand and Tosh accepting it and them heading to the casino only leaving Jack and Ianto behind...

**CLIFF HANGER... again! I hope. What do you think Jack and Ianto are going to do? Tell me what you think will happen next. Sorry if mistakes =P - Jaggerz**


	8. Day 2 Part 2

**Day 2 Part 2 Enjoy!**

Ianto watched as he saw Jack to try and attempt to ride a bull type machine which span round to its side's trying to take Jack off and land onto the inflatable ground, which the bull succeeded straight away causing Ianto to chuckle as Jack pouted and took another attempt. 10 attempts later...

Ianto was trying to support Jack as he made his way from the bull machine and back to the centre of the theme park. "Remind me never to let you do that again" Ianto asked as he looked at Jack whose green face was disappearing back to his normal colour. "It's not my fault the machine broke and caused it to spin out of control! And make me throw up all over the place!" Jack replied getting him self up right again and stretching and making cracks in his back as he did so.

"Maybe it went out of control because you were too heavy" Ianto mumbled under his breath looking towards Jack.

"Oh really, then how come you can handle my weight and the bull cant then?" Jack asked in a sarcastic tone

"Because I'm psychic!" Ianto replied chuckling after "Didn't you know that?" Ianto asked

"Well I do now and it's a nice thing to know as well" Jack replied stepping closer to Ianto "Can you tell what I'm thinking now then mister psychic?" Jack asked grinning as he said so

"Oh yes I think I can" Ianto replied looking into Jack's eyes and smiling in return

"You lead then"

"Okay I will" Ianto said as he pulled Jack close and crushed their lips together as Jack let a moan escape his mouth. About 1 minute later Jack pulled away and started dragging Ianto behind with him.

"Jack where are we going? And there's no rush!" Ianto replied as he laughed at Jack's expression on his face. As he turned the corner and stopped dead on his tracks, letting Ianto looking at the massive ride they were about to go on.

"Well were going on the Ferris wheel of course!" Jack replied as he once again took Ianto's hand and made their way to the Ferris wheel. Once there they sat down as the later strapped them up and pulled the lever down so they didn't fall.

"Ready Yan?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arm around Ianto waist and pulled him closer, allowing Ianto to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Course I am caraid as ready as I'll ever be" Ianto replied as the Ferris wheel started to move going in a circle showing them full access of the theme park. "Oh Jack this is amazing" Ianto stated as he turned his attention to Jack who was either side of him.

"I know you never get to see the theme park like this"

"I wish it could never end" Just then the wheel stopped spinning leaving them right at the top, confused and a little hint of sacredness.

"Jack was happening are people getting off?" Ianto asked looking at Jack with A bit of sacredness in his voice"

"No I don't think so, I think were stuck at the top because the man that's spouse to be controlling it has started playing with the buttons and some of the them park recruits are coming so I guess were stuck" Jack replied as he leant back onto the chair looking at the sky

"Oh" Ianto sighed "How long is it going to take?!" Ianto asked getting scared and worried as Jack came towards him and pulled him close as they both sat in a tight embrace. "Don't worry I'll protect you I promise" Jack whispered in his ear, as Ianto started to calm down and melt into the embrace.

"Yan?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Well I was going to give this to you when we got back to the hotel but I guess this is A good moment to give it to you" Jack said getting nervous as he pulled out a box in golden wrapping paper with a red bow on top with a tag which read 'To Ianto' and gave it to Ianto who looked surprised. Gently Ianto lifted the box lid and found a silver necklace with half a heart attached with part of the letters J and I entwined together. "Oh Jack this is beautiful and perfect!" Ianto squealed as he hugged Jack and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you like it?" Jack asked

"No I don't like it" Ianto replied making Jack hurt inside

"Oh" Jack replied in a sad voice and looking down

"I love it!" Ianto finished as he kissed Jack on the cheek one once, causing Jack to sigh in relief.

"I have the over half Yan" Jack replied as he reached his hand under his t-shirt and pulling out a necklace with the other half of the heart attached. Ianto carefully lifted his necklace and put together the to half's making one complete heart with the letter's J and I entwined together complete. "Oh Jack its perfect! This is the best anniversary present ever!"

"I also added a note on the back of yours too" Jack replied "May I?" Jack asked as he reached out to take Ianto's necklace and smiling as Ianto handed it over so Jack could turn it round. Once it was turned over the was a message carved saying _this heart isn't complete without the over piece, that's how I feel about you Ianto Harkness-Jones love from Jack_. That caused Ianto's eyes to weld up in tears as he read the note "Thank you Jack" Ianto said as he wiped the tears away. "Would you like to do the honour?" Ianto asked as he held out his necklace.

"Course I would" Jack replied as he took the necklace and turned Ianto around so he could do it up. Once that was done Jack turned him back round so he could have a proper look. "It really suits you Yan!" Jack said smiling as he gave Ianto a hug

"Good cause I'm keeping it for ever and ever" Ianto replied as he rested his head on Jack's chest once more and relaxing as a armed wrapped around his waist into a tight embrace.

"I have to en-carve on your half to Jack to make it fair" Ianto said as he looked up into Jack's blue eye's

"I don't have a problem with that at all" Jack replied as he rested him head onto the top of Ianto's head.

**Next part of the day done, another part to add, what will Ianto's anniversary present be? Thank you for reading this far. Please review -Jaggerz**


	9. Day 2 Part 3

**Hey I haven't updated this story in a while so I thought I ought to. Enjoy!**

The two of them sat in silence. Not daring to break it, they just stared up at the sky of the blue blanket with white splodges of clouds. Jack glanced down to Ianto, who he found was just staring above watching the birds go by. Hoping for a miracle to happen. Jack tightened his embrace on Ianto, when a gush of wind flew by causing the seat to rock. Ianto shivered from the movement, getting cold and tired, which wasn't always a good combination. Jack thought for a moment, then took off half of his coat and wrapped it around Ianto, so they were both sharing the warmness leaving from the coat. Ianto smiled, nuzzling his nose into Jack's chest.

"Thank you" Ianto whispered.

"Any time Yan. I couldn't bare to watch you freeze" Jack commented resting his head on Ianto's.

"How long have we been up here?"

"Oh I would say at least 30 to 45 minutes" Jack replied, getting a soft sigh from Ianto.

"Are we ever going to get down?" Ianto sighed looking towards the ground where a crowd of people stood. Ianto examined the crowd, his eyes shot on every person until they landed on 4 people. "There's Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Rhys!" Ianto spoke pointing to the four of them who were pointing back to Ianto. Jack hovered over Ianto's shoulder following his finger to find them.

"Guess they found us then" Jack commented "Well I guess is isn't really that hard to find two love birds on a ferris wheel would it?"

"No I guess you're right" Ianto replied glancing to his lover who curved a soft smile to his lips.

"I like it when I'm right" Jack said causing Ianto to chuckle which also made him chuckle.

"Maybe because it's rarely you get anything right?" Ianto joked

"I'm hurt" Jack said pretending he was hurt.

"You are a bad lier, your mouth says that you're hurt when your eyes tell me other things" Ianto spoke looking into Jack's blue eyes.

"What do my eyes say?" Jack asked

"Well they say-" Ianto began but the Ferris wheel cut in causing Ianto to shriek from the movement. Jack was by his side at once, keeping a tight hold of him, with the Ferris wheel coming to a halt.

"Sorry about that sirs" The man spoke undoing the straps allowing Jack and Ianto to move. Jack stood up stretching his muscle's from the experience he just had, getting a click from his back, causing him to sigh. Whilst Ianto on the other hand slowly stood up, shaking like a leaf, walking down the steps.

"It's okay Ianto" Jack soothed wrapping his arm around Ianto's shoulder drawing him close. Ianto sighed moving into Jack's embrace. The crowd started to disappear only now revealing the other four.

Gwen giggled running towards the two hugging them senseless until their faces turned red from oxygen loss. "I'm glad you two are okay!" Gwen spoke with the other three joined them.

"Gwen they won't be okay if you don't let them go soon!" Owen said towards Gwen who went wide eyed and pulled away looking at the two.

"Sorry!" Gwen blushed going back towards Rhys who excepted Gwen's hand in his own. Tosh came up to the two who were panting, they knew Tosh would want to hug so they got prepared. Ianto was ready first holding his hands out to Tosh who giggled and pulled Ianto into a hug. Ianto sighed in relief, it wasn't a bone crushing hug like Gwen. It was a soft caring one, which totally was Tosh's personality. Tosh soon pulled away placing a soft kiss onto Ianto's cheek.

"Glad you're safe!" Tosh said.

"Don't I get any of that?" Jack asked causing Tosh to blush. Tosh turned to Jack who grinned at her and pulled her into a hug, Jack laughed spinning Tosh around.

"Glad you are safe too Jack!" Tosh giggled when Jack released her.

"It's good to be safe!" Jack commented looking towards Ianto who was starting to doze off.

"Looks like someones tired!" Jack smirked pointing towards Ianto who do a small nod glancing to his watch.

"Well it is getting late you know Jack" Ianto commented making Jack nod.

"Looks like it is time to go" Rhys announced getting nods from the rest of them. Rhys felt good to sometimes be in charge of the famous Torchwood team... Well it wasn't really famous to the public, but it was famous to him!

* * *

Jack and Ianto slumped into suite 12, due to the lack of experience they just witnessed. Ianto made his way straight to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Whilst Jack made his way to bed pulling off his out door clothes and slumping into bed, in white polo shirt and boxers.

A couple minutes later Ianto emerged from the bathroom dressed the same as Jack showing his new necklace which laid there. Ianto smirked at Jack's body on the bed, it was stretched all over the bed showing his tiredness.

Ianto placed his hands onto Jack's chest causing him to open his eyes and stare at that certain spot. "Hey sleepy head" Ianto whispered

"I'm not sleepy! I was just resting my eyes!" Jack commented adding a loud yawn at the end.

"Right"

"Honestly!" Jack replied pulling Ianto onto the bed. "Much better" Jack replied nuzzling his nose into Ianto's neck.

"Glad I could make you happy" Ianto smirked shivering by Jack's breath towards his skin.

"You always make me happy Yan" Jack whispered placing a kiss onto Ianto's neck.

"And I know how to make you even happier" Ianto said moving away from Jack to the cupboard.

"Well I don't like it so far, if you have to stay away from me" Jack sulked, pouting his face causing Ianto to laugh.

"I'm only over here Jack!" Ianto giggled.

"Well I don't like it!" Jack pouted

"Don't worry Jack I'm coming back" Ianto replied causing Jack to jump up and down delighted

"Yay!" Jack spoke when Ianto sat back down on the bed. Jack pulled Ianto into a embrace holding him close. "Don't do that again, I got lonely" Jack whispered causing Ianto to smirk.

"I only went to get this" Ianto indicated to the box in his left hand, causing Jack to smile. "Happy Anniversary Jack" Ianto said passing the box over to Jack who kindly excepted it.

"Thank you Ianto!" Jack smiled

"You haven't even opened it yet!" Ianto said causing Jack to shrug.

"So? I know it is a anniversary present" Jack commented, lifting the lid up. Inside Jack found a silver bracelet sitting there with the en-graving of _'I love you' _attached there. Jack smiled carefully lifting the bracelet up, examining the details which laid there.

"You like it?" Ianto asked, leaning on Jack's shoulder.

"Yes I absolutely love it" Jack grinned hugging Ianto who hugged back. "Would you like to?"

"Of course" Ianto replied taking the bracelet and attaching it to Jack's wrist "Perfect" Ianto announced turning Jack's wrist around.

"I'm going to keep this forever!" Jack grinned towards Ianto who smiled back. Ianto done a small yawn, causing Jack to also yawn.

"No fair you made me yawn!" Jack spoke yawning once again.

"That's because we need to sleep" Ianto said to Jack who smirked.

"I like the way you think Ianto" Jack replied laying down and indicated for Ianto to join him. Ianto laid down, with a arm wrapping round him pulling him close, and turning the lamp off.

"Good night Jack" Ianto whispered "And happy Anniversary" he added.

"Happy anniversary to Yan" Jack replied letting the sleep take him. He needed to be in great shape for tomorrow.

**End of day two. Please Review if you haven't. -Jaggerz**

**p.s- sorry if mistakes**


End file.
